Magic Lives
by StarRunner1
Summary: She has been around since nearly the very beginning of time and told many people her tale through the years. Now she tells the gladers and W.I.C.K.E.D. her story, the real history of the world. "nothing will ever be the same." A really short but hopefully good one-shot.


Aionios, or Aion (Ayon), told this tale to many people. She was afraid that the gladers would hold it against her that she hadn't told them earlier, based on past experiences, they would be extremely upset. W.I.C.K.E.D. didn't even know about this, Aion hadn't told anybody in thirteen years about this, but it was due time that she explained.

"Well, I'll start off with telling you that I remember, quite a bit actually." The gladers hadn't really registered what Aion was saying, "I have been around for longer then thirteen years. Well, at least my spirit has. I can't say it's been since the beginning of time but pretty close to it." now they were starting to murmur, thinking she was crazy.

"Please don't say anything until I'm done because I'll probably answer your question at one point. So, this is important for W.I.C.K.E.D. to hear as well, hiding your beetle blades isn't necessary at this point. I was born in the very beginning of the five armies time, with elves and hobbits and orcs and goblins, in Middle-Earth. During that era I was killed twice, but reborn with full awareness in another body. Not always a baby but never ceasing to be a child under fifteen." Aion caught the flash of a beetle blade reflecting from the firelight in the corner of her eye and continued,

"Then there were seven kingdoms and magic became slightly less pronounced. There was green-sight, dragons, white-walkers, and more but not nearly as much magic as in the previous era. I however died four times during my time there. After that the world became a lot more advanced, there were organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra while magic became gradually thought to be scientific. More worlds and solar systems became occupied and the new era hosted magical beings explained with something called 'the Force'."

"There were Sith and Jedi, a Jedi order that fell to the senate and eventually the Empire. The Empire was defeated by the Rebellion which formed the New Republic, beat by aliens and then once again freed with the help of a new Jedi Order. After all those years, it eventually went up in the largest ball of flame I've ever seen. The world restarted and magic was once more hidden from the common people. There were magic schools, artifact warehouses, Librarians, and a town that hosted the most famous fairytale characters that came to life. Others shared my gift but at this point not even four-hundred years old, while I don't know my own age." Aion explained but the gladers were becoming restless, thinking that she was crazy to speak of such things.

"During these eras I died countless more times and came back, explaining to some people my gift. After this past era a virus broke out and the sun scorched our world. The magical beings left through portals and put up spells, enchantments, and barriers, protecting themselves and hiding from our world. Some even exist in other dimensions, now happy, content, and safe for the most part. I however, wouldn't leave this world I have lived in for so long, I don't know how to save it for I posses no magic other than my previously mentioned skill, but I want to help."

The next morning the gladers didn't remember any of Aion's history speech, the next day Aion was lost to the Maze and the gladers didn't remember her at all. Life went on for them, without her having ever seemingly been in it. Only W.I.C.K.E.D. knew from then on. Years later, was another burning sweep from the sun, another scorch. Panem rose, there was the eras of the Hunger Games, of the Divergent, of a Giver, of many after that. And after a thousand years, the world restarted once again, the universe did. Aion lives on but tells no one of her eternal life. All of it grew into the world we live in today. Now you know her tale, but nobody would ever believe it. That belief does not exist in the world anymore. Children believe in the Guardians but not as much as they did in that era, even that magic has faded. Nothing will ever be the same.


End file.
